


With or Without You

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [11]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Murdock plots revenge with someone else, but Face joins in.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s)/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 1





	With or Without You

Oh Murdock, I could just eat you up", said the girl in Murdock's arms. "Where are we going?"

"I know a place where we can be alone," grinned Murdock, yet he had an added gleam in his eyes.

"All day?" she asked.

"Well, that I don't know. It belongs to a friend of mine. Listen Pony, would you like to help me in a little revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, well this place we are going to, I said it belongs to a friend. Well, that ain't exactly true, he just uses it, he doesn't really own it. I owe him but good, would you mind if he came in and found us?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Coz, I wanna make him jealous."

"Jealous?" then she laughed, "Oh, why not, I don't mind as long as I get to have you, at last."

"Oh you'll have me all right, darling."

Murdock easily broke into the apartment and led Pony into the bedroom where they delighted in stripping each other.

Murdock's mouth came off Pony's breasts and he sighed, "Sometimes I wish Face had a pair of these."

"Huh, you say something?" asked Pony, her hand slipping into Murdock's underpants.

"Na, nothing," he answered and let her get his pants off.

Once they were both naked, Murdock picked her up and deposited her on the bed and they began to explore each other more thoroughly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The bed was creaking and there were moans and grunts coming from the bedroom.

He walked in and his mouth fell open. There was Murdock lying on his back with a girl on top of him. They were approaching climax even as Face stood there in shock.

Murdock smiled evilly as he rolled with the girl, so he came out on top without losing entry of her. Then he just lay there letting her rest.

"Oh, hi Face. This is Pony; she likes to take me for a ride."

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my place. Go ride your pony somewhere else."

"Like where? She lives with two other girls who are home, and well, the hospital frowns upon this kind of exercise."

"If this is your idea of revenge --" Face had his eye on Murdock's backside, "Then I think it has backfired on you."

Face was out of his clothes in record time and on top of Murdock. Once he began moving, so did Murdock. All three seemed to enjoy the ride.

Finally after they had exhausted themselves and gotten off each other, Pony came up for air.

"Wow that was fantastic! Does he always turn you on like that?"

Face looked at the girl in surprise.

"Yes," answered Murdock quite plainly.

"Boy, I wish I was here all the time," remarked Pony.

"Fun, wasn't it," continued Murdock.

"It didn't feel like revenge to me," said Pony.

"You bastard Murdock," said Face.

"I love it when a plan comes together," finished Murdock.

Face kicked him.

The trio cuddled up together and went to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Murdock, would you mind changing places?"

"What? She's my girl."

"And she can stay your girl; I just want to see what it's like getting it both ways."

"You'll have to ask her. After all, this threesome was your idea."

"My idea?"

"I came here to get back at you, to make you jealous. Instead you joined in. That was your idea."

"Where did you find her anyway, she didn't seem to mind that we... I mean well... she assumed... she enjoyed it!"

"Pony is a free spirit with a very broad mind."

"So can I?"

"I said ask her."

"Okay, move over so I can."

Face asked her and he got back a very wide grin full of anticipation.

Face and Murdock positioned themselves and soon all three were working in rapturous harmony.

"My God, two guys are better than one," remarked Pony once they were finished.

"Murdock, you sure can pick them, and I know how she feels. Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?" Face asked both of them.

Both shook their heads.

Three eager grins appeared, minutes later the bed was alive with mouths and hands and ecstasy. Any thought of revenge had flown out the window.

They didn't even notice it when the bed collapsed beneath them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock woke up in Face's arms, he heard the shower going.

Face's eyes opened and he leaned over to kiss Murdock.

"What was that for?"

"The past few days."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed that things were getting a little out of hand? Both of us trying to pay the other back. Things even got a little nasty. You even brought her here as revenge, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"So she brought it all to an end. You are brilliant, Murdock."

"I am, aren't I?"

Face was making moves even as he spoke.

"I know I could never find a girl like her," he said pushing Murdock onto his back.

Face entered him and took him to the heights. And when he was finished he said, "Thank you." 

Murdock turned to see Pony looking at them.

"You guys are incredible. I wish I could stay and join you, but I gotta get to work."

This got them off the broken bed.

"You would," they chorused.

"Why not?" she said, "You've got something real special and though I love Murdock I don't mind at all. You're both great in bed. With or without me."

They followed her to the door.

"Call me, Murdock," she said and kissed him. Then she was gone.

"Where did you find her?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"I think I'm in love."

"Not with my girl you're not!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it."

"Screw you," said Murdock and he picked Face up, took him to the bedroom and made his words come true.

THE END


End file.
